<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naeil by LostInTheStanning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060329">Naeil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning'>LostInTheStanning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Changkyun is celibate it’ll make sense, Crazy tech guys, Hoseok has tattoos, Hunters, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungwon loves books, JooHyuk, Kihyun has to keep them in line, Lots of weapons, M/M, Monsters, Romance, Showki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoul is becoming more infested with dark creatures; and the current team that lives there is getting overwhelmed and overworked. So the lead organization that started it all decides to send them an extra hunter, namely Shin Hoseok. The crew is full of colorful characters and Hoseok is drawn in immediately by their views on life. He also relates to their pain. And promises from that point on to keep them safe, he might even save their city if he’s up for it. (He is.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(AU: Where monsters are basically real and humans are usually clueless except for select groups who deal with them.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always I post AU’s here with a prologue to gauge interest and to keep it somewhere to read back on. I use my phone to post stuff, my Twitter is @InStanning &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>We were always told as children that monsters aren’t real. The boogieman doesn’t exist and ghosts aren’t real. People believe the only monsters are just horrible humans set out to hurt each other. While it is true to a certain extent the idea that monsters don’t exist is false. They exist. They breathe and eat. They terrorize for kicks. You see humans can’t really handle the idea that those scary things in books or movies are real. Humans panic. Granted there are legends and sightings forever going around by the poor souls who had to witness something life changing. It happens. You can’t win them all. </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>This is where a very secret organization came in. Started a very, very long time ago with only a handful of people it has now established teams everywhere. Each team is considered a branch of this organization. The teams are made up of different people for select jobs. The brute strength is the Hunters, as their name implies, they do the hunting and terminating. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Then there’s the Inventor types always making and improving useful items for the hunters, mostly weapons. The Researcher for the team has amassed and read a lot of books; they’re usually schooled from childhood to adulthood in all areas of the monsters that go bump in the night. They also handle the CSI stuff. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The team isn’t complete without an Exorcist and Spiritual Expert for all things demonic or spirit involved. The hunters can’t do much for those cases. They also know how to bless weapons when necessary. The whole thing is manned by a Command Lead who oversees every mission from base, who plans out their moves, and keeps everyone in line. A mother hen with way too much knowledge. </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>In Seoul specifically there’s a very eclectic branch that has become swamped with cases. As the world goes on bad things happen and monsters run rampant. Yoo Kihyun commands the team there and was somehow convinced to call it the Jeongsugi Branch (Thanks Minhyuk). Lee Jooheon and Lee Minhyuk are either insane or geniuses with the gizmos they make for the team. Most bet on insane. Chae Hyungwon is the gentle Researcher who looks weaker than he is. Im Changkyun is their leading Exorcist, Spiritual Advisor, etc that has somehow not slapped any of them. Minhyuk blames the vow of celibacy for the time spent working for the team. And of course their hunter is Son Hyunwoo. He is both kind and vicious. His charming smile hiding his talents like a snake in the grass. </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>They’ve worked together for awhile but the main organization has finally granted their request for another hunter. Shin Hoseok is both beautiful and devastating. He’s amassed a high kill count and his muscular, tattooed body reveals his physical lifestyle. Somehow he was selected to join their team and he has no idea what sort of whirlwind he’s getting in too.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoseok meets his new team.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven’t been feeling well so this took awhile I’m sorry ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boots crunch over gravel outside a very large, very creepy looking warehouse. It provided an eerie backdrop to the dark night. It wasn’t in use anymore and had been that way for years. It was also the site of a very grizzly murder. As soon as Kihyun has got wind of it, in most likely illegal ways, they’d dispatched Hyungwon to the site to take over. Their organization had a weird agreement with the police when strange cases came up like this. Cases that didn’t look like a human assailant was involved. Luckily for the man standing outside the warehouse he didn’t really care what caused it. The fun was in the hunt. He just needed someone to point and he’d complete his mission. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok was perched on a sleek, black motorcycle. A cigarette rested loosely between his lips. He watched the smoke curling up for a few seconds. Technically he was supposed to head to their base camp...HQ?...Whatever he had stopped listening after awhile but luckily had the address sent to him. But Hoseok was impatient and he didn’t like to take days off. He finally dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his black combat boot. A breeze ruffled his black hair that hung over his forehead. If you saw the man you’d probably avoid him. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt with black jeans. A leather jacket was the only thing protecting him from the cold breeze. There were tattoos peeking up by his neck and collarbones. Sleek designs in black ink. He ruffled his hair and strolled off to his destination. </p><p> </p><p>A door was propped open but other than that it was pretty quiet. Hoseok wondered if he’d come too late. He peered in to the dim building and realized there were lights set up. A tall person, most likely male, was standing in the middle of it writing furiously in a notepad. He wore a long black coat to his thighs with an insignia on the back for the team Hoseok was joining. Surprisingly enough his hair was a light pink. Hoseok walked quietly in to the warehouse. His boots tapped the ground and he cocked his head to the side. There was a lot of mess everywhere. His eyes looked down at red stains that were all across the floor as well as deep gouges in to the cement. At some point the taller man must have picked up on the noise because he turned sleekly to look at Hoseok. Hoseok’s boots paused now as he took in the male. He was wearing a soft, silk looking shirt with fitted black slacks. His hair was parted in the middle so you could see his forehead. His cute nose had round glasses perched on them as big eyes looked through them. Hell even his lips were wonderful. </p><p> </p><p>The pink haired male looked soft. His elegant body didn’t fit in to the violent scene around him. He had long legs and a lean torso. He looked like innocence. Hoseok wanted to corrupt him so bad. “Can I help you?” The taller male must have realized Hoseok was staring like a creep by now. The other man’s voice was husky but pleasant on the ears. “I’m your hunter.” He winked at the tall man who had a light blush cover his cheeks. “Ah you must be Shin Hoseok? But what are you doing here? I’ve yet to finish cataloguing the scene.” Hyungwon nodded at him, “I’m Chae Hyungwon.” Hoseok could listen to that man talk all day. Was it a sin to want to ruin someone? Sexually. Not physically Hoseok wasn’t an asshole.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like sitting around. I wanted to see what I’m in for.” Hoseok gestured at the insanity around them. He walked up to stand by Hyungwon. He caught a glimpse of his perfectly neat handwriting in the notepad he held. “What have we got handsome?” Hoseok asked as he crouched down. Hyungwon’s face turned red again but he cleared his throat, “Most likely a lycan by the size of the marks.” Apparently Hyungwon wasn’t going to comment on the flirting. Hoseok hummed and stood. He stretched his arms and legs before glancing at Hyungwon, “You almost done?” He asked it casually enough. Hyungwon paused in his writing, “You don’t have to wait for me.” The scribbling sounds happened again. </p><p> </p><p>“True but I have no idea where I’m going.” The lie of the century because Hoseok did but man this tall male was distracting. He saw Hyungwon considering that, “Alright, I can show you where we live.” That surprised a Hoseok a little because usually the teams worked and lived in separate places. But by the sound of it they’d live where they’d work? Hoseok really hoped there wasn’t bunk beds. Hyungwon followed behind the male and glanced around when they got outside. “Where is your vehicle?” Hoseok raised a brow at the whole vehicle bit but pointed a finger at his motorcycle sitting pretty nearby. “I’d rather walk.” The deadpan expression and voice that Hyungwon had made Hoseok cackle. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on it’s perfectly safe!” He gestured, “Besides you wouldn’t abandon a team mate would you?” He saw the minute he had him. Hyungwon chewed on his lip before sighing. Hoseok grinned and chucked a spare helmet at him that he had stored. Hyungwon barely caught it and gave Hoseok a look. </p><p> </p><p>As Hoseok pulled out on to the road after Hyungwon’s specific instructions he realized he didn’t mind the long fingers digging in to his sides from fear. Totally worth it.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon had no idea why the organization sent someone who looked like a gangster to them and yet here he was. The sight of Hoseok had been startling to say the least. Sure Jooheon and Minhyuk with their wild hair colors could be unique but this man was on a different level. Hyungwon wasn’t quite sure what to think. The man was incredibly muscular and his intense gaze was intimidating to say the least. Hyungwon was pretty sure he could see tattoos peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt but he decided to not consider where they ended. And Hyungwon really didn’t want to think about why he was suddenly blushing every time the guy spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Focus Hyungwon.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he realized his errors with the man when he agreed to show him how to get to his new home slash workplace. Not that the hunters did much work there aside from cleaning their weapons and storing them. Their work was done during the night outside. Hyungwon had zero desire to die and he felt the man had zero self preservation skills. But he didn’t want to offend him either. He hoped that he’d have good karma forever after this. Plus he had to admit holding on to a warm waist was kind of nice. </p><p> </p><p>The ride to their new home took far too long for Hyungwon’s taste; or that was probably just fear talking. They lived in an 8 story apartment building that was actually owned by the main organization. The very top floor was reserved for the team and had been made  in to one huge apartment. They had their own rooms as well as extra rooms to store books and weapons. It had taken awhile to soundproof everything because the 7 other floors below were occupied by regular civilians. Great way to blend in. There was a separate elevator that went to the top; you had to have a specific key for it. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon and his shaky legs led Hoseok to said elevator. He nodded at a security guard in the main lobby while taking out a key. Upon inserting it in to a large door it slid open to reveal the elevator inside. Hoseok peered in before getting in and Hyungwon tried his best to leave a lot of space between them. He stood with his hands in his pockets and tried to ignore the fact he could feel the man staring at him. Hyungwon couldn’t figure out why as he was less cheery than most people enjoyed and he was terrible with conversations. His life had been far too sheltered by the organization. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator dinged upon their arrival and the door slid open. It revealed a plushy, large open plan main room. Hoseok could see a small open kitchen to the right and a few hallways. Hyungwon stepped out while Hoseok followed. “Hyungwon-ah you’re back-who the fuck is that?” A voice spoke from Hoseok’s left and he turned to see a very large table covered in maps with blueprints all over it. There were screens all along the wall behind it and about four computers running things. A male stood there with orange hair; he had a sharp but pretty nose and pale skin. His eyes reminded Hoseok of a fox and they currently harbored a disapproving look. “Kihyun-ah this is Shin Hoseok.” Hyungwon replied and gestured at Hoseok. He saw the cogs turning in Kihyun’s head, “Hm. Didn’t expect you until tomorrow morning.” Kihyun said with a raised brow. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok then noticed sitting near the shorter male was a taller man with broad shoulders. He had dark grey hair swept up off his face and his skin was tan compared to the male near him. He had an athletic body but it wasn’t nearly as muscular as Hoseok’s. He had blades of different sizes in front of him and seemed to be cleaning them quietly. His cheeks looked slightly chubby and his face was stoic. “Well Hoseok-ssi I’m Yoo Kihyun and this big guy here is your new partner, Son Hyunwoo.” The orange haired male pointed at Hyunwoo who simply nodded politely. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Wonnie I didn’t think he was your type” A loud voice said behind them, “Honestly I expected someone more like...well you.” Hoseok turned as Hyungwon became red. A male with white hair was standing there with his hands on his hips and a huge grin. Standing beside him with a serious expression and sharp eyes was a male with blue hair. “He’s the new hunter you idiot.” Hyungwon hissed at him. “OH! Okay well that makes more sense. I’m Lee Minhyuk.” The white hair male waved enthusiastically and the blue haired male rolled his eyes. “This is my honey! Lee Jooheon.” The white haired man threw an arm affectionately around the other who was blushing. “Hey Min you turned the torch off right?” Jooheon suddenly said. A look of panic crossed Minhyuk’s face as both males turned in sync and ran down a nearby hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear hyung if they light something on fire I’ll strangle them both.” Kihyun’s voice spoke up behind them and a pleasant chuckle followed it. “Hey Wonnie show Hoseok-ssi his room and let him borrow sleeping clothes” Hyungwon tried not to grimace as he looked at Kihyun, “I’ll assume your stuff will be here tomorrow?” Hoseok nodded with a smirk as he was eyeing Hyungwon. “Great.” Kihyun looked back down as if they weren’t there anymore and Hyungwon sighed quietly. Well great. </p><p> </p><p>“This way.” He said softly to Hoseok before strolling to a different hallway. He could hear the male behind him as they walked until Hyungwon stopped in front of a door, “This is your room” He said and pointed at a door by it, “That’s mine.” Hoseok’s grin came back now. “Well isn’t that lucky?” He replied and Hyungwon ignored it. “I’ll see if I can find you something to wear.” Hyungwon opened his own door and went inside. Hoseok paused at the door to peer in. There were three bookshelves along the farthest wall. A desk covered in more books was near a large, full size bed that was still messy. A wardrobe was by the door and Hyungwon was digging in it. “I don’t need a shirt.” Hoseok said as he leaned against the doorframe. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon froze for a second before continuing his search. After a moment he pulled out grey sweat pants proudly. “Here.” He quickly shoved the pants in to the arms of a very amused Hoseok. “Thanks.” Hoseok replied with a wink. Hyungwon nodded and glanced away until Hoseok disappeared from his doorway. He heard the door next to his room open and close just as quickly. Hyungwon covered his face and sighed. Why was he by his room? Wouldn’t it make more sense to be rooming by Hyunwoo? Oh wait Kihyun claimed that room. As if the reason wasn’t obvious. Hyungwon sighed as he shut his door. Some sleep would help him calm down. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok leaned against his new door holding the pants he was given. The team he was newly assigned too looked like a very eccentric cast of characters. Not just because of their bright hair colors. But so far no one had seemed particularly rude or anything. Granted he’d only met 5 males and there was supposed to be 6 already here. Which meant he’d either be just as weird or an asshole. Not that Hoseok cared. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the wall he shared with Hyungwon’s room. The tall male was unexpectedly good looking. Normally not a problem since Hoseok was more in to one night stands anyways. Being a hunter was precarious and it was better to have no attachments. However this was the first time he felt an immediate attraction to a member of the team. He just looked so pure. Like the dark, dirty cloud over the city couldn’t touch him. He had seemed completely at ease among that scene from earlier. Looks can be deceiving he supposed. He fell gracefully on to his new bed and was asleep as soon as he shut his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He woke up bright and early confused. It took him a second to remember where he was. And then he realized he woke up because something buzzing went by his door followed by running. He waited a second and the same sounds came back again heading the opposite way. Grumbling he rolled out of bed clad only in his borrow sweatpants to go see what was going on. He strolled in to the living room to witness chaos. What looked like a modified drone was doing laps of the room while Minhyuk and Jooheon ran after it. “CATCH IT.” Kihyun’s loud voice yelled and Hoseok spotted him slightly behind Hyunwoo. The taller male was blocking the other and keeping his eyes on the drone. “I AM TRYING TOO!” Minhyuk’s irritated reply was yelled back as he ducked. </p><p> </p><p>He sensed someone walk up beside him and realized it was a male shorter than him. He had a proud nose and handsome features. His hair was brown and fell neatly over his forehead. He was holding a book in a different language and watched the chaos without a care. “You know this is actually an off day for them.” His voice was surprisingly deep compared to how youthful he looked. Hoseok paled and glanced at the insanity still unfolding. “Im Changkyun.” The male politely stuck his hand out and Hoseok shook it, “Shin Hoseok.” They both turned and had to duck as the drone swooped low by them. “Hyung shoot the damn thing!” Kihyun yelled from his safe spot. Hyunwoo reached behind himself and withdrew a shiny, silver pistol. “HEY IT TOOK ME HOURS TO BUILD THAT YOU DAMN RODENT.” Minhyuk yelled while waving his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Movement to Hoseok’s far right caught his attention as a very sleepy looking Hyungwon emerged. He rubbed at his eyes while frowning. A large t-shirt he wore was askew showing a collarbone and he wore shorts. “YAH WONNIE MOVE!” Jooheon’s voice broke Hoseok’s focus from where he stood on a small couch. Hyungwon lowered his hands in mild confusion as the drone flew straight at him. Hoseok reacted without much thought by grabbing the book out of Changkyun’s hand and tossing it violently at the drone. Before it could crash in to Hyungwon the book hit it with enough force to send it in to a wall instead. Hyungwon was standing there with wide eyes still. </p><p> </p><p>“Ten points to Hoseokkie!” Minhyuk yelled as Jooheon went to collect the drone. It’s angry buzzing slowly died. In the background Kihyun was rubbing hard at his temples trying to keep his anger in check. Hyungwon ran a hand through his hair before looking at Hoseok. “Thank you Hoseok-ssi.” Hoseok also noticed his eyes glancing down at his exposed muscular chest. Tattoos swirled around along his torso as if following the curves of his muscles. Hyungwon quickly looked away but a blush was present. “No problem, wouldn’t want your pretty face to be hurt.” He winked at Hyungwon and glanced over at Kihyun, “This was exciting but can I go back to bed?” He saw the orange haired male raise a brow before pointing at a stack of boxes against the wall, “Put your shit away.” </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok put his things away, showered, worked out, and got fascinating gadgets from Minhyuk. The most important was one that looked like a Bluetooth device for your phone but had been made as a communication between hunters and Kihyun. The range was outstanding and the piece itself didn’t need a phone to use it. Hoseok understood nothing that Minhyuk said as he explained it but was still grateful. Each member of the team had one and they would all be on when Hyunwoo and Hoseok left. Which made Hoseok wonder how much he could hit on Hyungwon before Kihyun threatened his manhood.</p><p> </p><p>He now stood waiting in the elevator with his leather jacket on, hiding a few short knives inside it. There was a holster on his hip with a black pistol in it as well. Jooheon had given him a few modified bullets to use in certain situations. Mostly if he needed to blow shit up. A moment later Hyunwoo also stepped inside with a black jacket on. Hoseok knew the male had that large pistol with him somewhere. He also didn’t fail to notice the look Hyunwoo and Kihyun gave each other before the elevator door closed. “So you and the angry one eh?” He said to Hyunwoo who looked at him surprised. “What?” Hyunwoo has lost that stoic expression from yesterday and looked confused. “Aren’t you guys dating? Or are you married?” Hoseok wondered if they thought they were being sneaky. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo’s pleasant chuckle sounded next. He had a small smile on his lips now, “We’re not together.” Hoseok stared at him now. “But you two look at each other with affection? That makes no sense.” He laughed and rolled his shoulders to stretch them. “Ah. Well Ki thinks it would be better we don’t get involved” Hyunwoo spoke calmly, “Since our job isn’t the safest.” Hoseok snorted now, “You got turned down by a guy clearly in love with you?” He shook his head sadly at Hyunwoo as they made their way out of the building. Hyunwoo only hummed in acknowledgement instead of replying. Now Hoseok felt bad for the guy. They strolled up to a black suv and Hyunwoo motioned to get in. </p><p> </p><p>As the suv pulled out of it’s parking spot there was a suspiciously loud voice singing A Hunting We Will Go. And by suspicious it was very obviously Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later in a disgusting alleyway Hoseok was panting while glancing around. “Hoseok-ssi go left 300 feet.” Kihyun’s voice spoke clearly in his ear piece. Hoseok didn’t question it and jogged off to his left. “Why do they have to run?!” He whined loudly and was pretty sure he heard Hyunwoo chuckle. Hoseok ran out in to a narrow road that looked sketchy at best. He saw something dart out towards his direction followed by a large upright figure behind it. He watched as Hyunwoo stopped running and aimed. A gunshot made the large creature stumble as a bullet tore through it’s leg. Blood was on it’s large muzzle which made Hoseok wonder who else it got. As it stumbled he withdrew his own weapon long enough to fire between it’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo slowly jogged up and smiled at Hoseok. “Great job.” His wise smile made his eyes crescents and Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from grinning back. He watched as Hyunwoo sprinkled something on the lycan’s body before pausing, “Hyungwon-ah do you want something?” A moment later the husky voice of Hyungwon answered, “A canine. I think Changkyunnie took mine.” Hoseok raised a brow before a different voice answered, “Guilty as charged. I needed it for something.” Changkyun replied in a nonchalant voice. “What the hell could you need it for?!” Hyungwon’s irritated response made even Hyunwoo look amused. “A lot of things. Also it’s great for erectile dysfunction.” A moment later a very obvious exasperated sigh came through, “Please stop talking.” Kihyun’s voice ended their bickering. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunwoo-hyung dispose of the body and return to base.” Kihyun’s voice came through again as Hyunwoo stood up, slipping something in to his pocket. “Hoseok-ah can you get the car?” Hyunwoo did his wide smile again as Hoseok nodded. Keys were tossed to him and he jogged off. This was going to be an amusing team and Hoseok was pleased by that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoseok finds Hyungwon more and more intriguing while Hyungwon is confused from all of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates on twitter @InStanning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon counted his blessings that he had been busy the last few days. Actually they all had been busy. Which is why Hoseok had to be brought in in the first place. Hyungwon didn’t really mind being busy anyways; he enjoyed his books and finding answers. Sometimes even Changkyun would read with him. But it also helped him to not make a fool of himself in front of their new team mate. Hyungwon had no idea why he was intrigued by the other guy. Sure he was the literal opposite of Hyungwon in all physical aspects and probably far more confident but that shouldn’t be so fascinating. So hiding in his room working like crazy was a good option. </p><p> </p><p>Of course at some point everyone needs food or to use the restroom. Which is why the first embarrassing situation had a lot to do with those things. Mostly because Hyungwon had worked late in to the night and he realized he was hungry. Hyungwon had put his things away for the night so he could get some food. Hopefully Kihyun had packed some left overs in the fridge for him. It was Kihyun so the chances were good. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping out in to the hallway as quietly as possible Hyungwon began tiptoeing down the dim corridor. He had no idea if Hoseok was asleep and he knew that the hunter had come home late alongside Hyunwoo. That worry was quickly removed as a door near Hyungwon’s bedroom opened. Steamy air poured out and made Hyungwon pause as his brain tried to catch up. Hoseok stepped out of the bathroom toweling at his hair quickly unaware that Hyungwon was frozen in place nearby. The pale, muscular male was wearing tight briefs that hugged every inch of his butt and crotch. Those things should be illegal.</p><p> </p><p>He must have felt something or sensed someone staring as Hoseok’s dark eyes looked at him. His hand holding the towel stopped slowly as Hyungwon gulped. Hoseok raised an eyebrow at Hyungwon whose face had slowly turned red. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing down the pale body in front of him. All the muscles and the black sleek tattoos following along his body was almost hypnotizing. Of course Hyungwon was snapped out of his creepy staring once Hoseok crossed his arms over his chest casually, making his biceps bulge more. Hyungwon startled, “Oh uh food, yes sorry.” He rambled as he bowed once before darting around Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>It was not a proud moment for Hyungwon. </p><p> </p><p>The second was kind of his fault but truly unintentional. It was late as always and he had double checked no one was showering. The main room was pretty dark save for lights from machines and screens bathing the room in random spots. Hyungwon figured the coast was clear. He had a large box of books he needed to get out of his room to give to Changkyun. His friend and team mate wanted to cross reference stuff. Hyungwon braved the dark hallway in pajama pants and a loose shirt. After somehow wrangling the box out of his room Hyungwon pulled his bedroom door shut to keep the light minimal. </p><p> </p><p>Moving like five feet with that heavy box had worn Hyungwon out almost immediately. He groaned quietly and pushed at the box. It slid just a little and by a little like half an inch. Hyungwon sighed in frustration. He tried to lift the box from one end but dropped it on his foot. He cursed and bumped his shoulder against a door. Hyungwon whined in his throat at how ridiculous this was. He went to lean forward again for the box when a strong hand gripped his wrist like a vice before he was shoved against the wall. A sharp pinch at his neck told him moving was a bad idea. “Ho-Hoseok?!” Hyungwon whispered in fear. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyungwon-ah?” </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s sleepy, confused voice sounded from the dark figure pressed against him. He felt the warmth provided by the heavier body move back immediately. The figure leaned around by Hyungwon to reach in to the dark doorway and flip a light switch. The light pouring from the doorway illuminated the small area of hallway and they were in. Hoseok was wearing grey sweatpants and nothing else. His hair was all disheveled from sleep and he held a short dagger loosely in his hand. Hyungwon was squeezing himself close to the wall while staring at the muscular male. Hoseok’s eyes went wide and focused on Hyungwon’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon’s long fingers pressed in to his neck  over a small scratch from the dagger that had been pressed to it. Hoseok moved forward quickly and peeled Hyungwon’s hand off the small wound. “It’s nothing.” Hyungwon didn’t know why he said that. Hoseok glanced at him with his dark eyes before sighing, “I’m sorry Hyungwon-ah, I thought you were an intruder or something I don’t know.” Hoseok rubbed at the back of his head. “What were you doing?” Hoseok’s sleepy voice was oddly comforting as he spoke. Hyungwon used his other hand to point behind Hoseok. He saw him glance over his shoulder at the box of books on the floor before looking back at Hyungwon. “I was taking them to Changkyunnie.” Hyungwon muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on I have a first aid kit.” Hoseok spoke suddenly and walked back in to his own lit room. Hyungwon swallowed audibly again and finally managed to get his legs to walk carefully in to the room. Hoseok’s room was exactly as Hyungwon would have imagined. Dark sheets on the large bed as well as dark furniture to match. A black table and a small black nightstand was closest to the bed. An ornate dark wardrobe was partially open showing a bunch of clothes in it. The most fascinating thing was the wall of weapons Hoseok had rigged up. A handful of guns and blades in different styles. Hyungwon stared at them for a moment before Hoseok cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon looked over at Hoseok who motioned at his bed. He had a small first aid kit in his hand and that did nothing to quell the embarrassment on his face. He nodded politely and slowly walked over to sit cautiously on the edge of the bed. Hoseok smirked at his awkward movements as he pulled out a bandage and an antiseptic wipe to gently rub over the scratch. Hyungwon hissed through clenched teeth at the slight burning. He was glad for it though because Hoseok was really close to him. His face was right by Hyungwon’s face and his gaze was intense as it focused on cleaning the wound. A moment later he felt a bandage gently placed and smoothed on his neck. “All better.” Hoseok murmured and Hyungwon blushed all over again.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok chuckled at the red faced Hyungwon before tossing the first aid kit to the side. He casually moved to fall over on his bed by Hyungwon so his legs were hanging over the edge of it. He saw Hyungwon tense now but at least he didn’t throw himself off the bed because of the proximity. “Why were you moving books in the middle of the night?” Hoseok asked as he placed his hands behind his head. Hyungwon fiddled with the blanket underneath him before turning slightly to face Hoseok more. His eyes tried very hard to not look at the naked skin near him, a shaky finger pushed the round glasses on his face up more. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I didn’t want to be in the way so I thought now was..a...good time?” Hyungwon said while slowly realizing that was probably a dumb reason. He heard the quiet chuckle from Hoseok. His stomach got fluttery. “You could have asked me, I’m pretty sure I could actually pick the box up.” He said it in a teasing voice and Hyungwon scowled at him. “It never hurts to try.” He huffed at Hoseok which made the male laugh again. “I admire your determination.” Hoseok said as he nudged Hyungwon with his thigh. Hyungwon glanced away but a smile graced his lips anyways. “Since you did manhandle me could you take the box to the main room?” Hyungwon pouted at Hoseok before laughing At himself. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t seen manhandling.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon blinked hard before Hoseok smoothly scooted off the bed and out the door. His face burned hard at the innuendos he could find from that before he remembered he should follow. He peered in to the hallway and caught a glimpse of Hoseok’s muscular back as he carried the heavy box somewhere out in the main living area. Hyungwon reminded himself to not watch how his muscles moved. What was wrong with him! Ugh he never had this issue before. He darted in to his own room now mostly because he was embarrassed and his books made him feel in control. He had been sheltered growing up and that was definitely biting him in the ass now. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon leaned against the desk in his room while brushing along a leather bound book by his hip. He heard a throat clearing and noticed Hoseok in his doorway. The atmosphere was calm for Hyungwon as he could smell the old book smell in his room like a breath of fresh air. Hyungwon and Hoseok held eye contact for a moment before Hoseok looked away to glance around, “Wow you do have a lot of books.” Hyungwon smiled and nodded at him. “I’m sorry about your neck.” Hoseok’s voice was quieter now. “It’s okay Hoseok-ah.” Hyungwon responded just as quietly. The muscular male studied him for another few seconds and then was gone.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok crouched and panted quietly. Inside the ruins of an old house Hoseok and Hyunwoo had finally brought their prey down. It was reminiscent of a gargoyle if anything. And not the fun ones on television. It’s claws were as fast as it’s wings and shooting it pissed it off. Hyunwoo was laying by Hoseok covered in sweat but also grinning. That man could never be in a foul mood. “You good big man?” Hoseok wheezed out. He’d taken a hit to the stomach just before by means of the gargoyle slamming in to him. It had worked to get it long enough to kill. But now Hoseok really wanted a nap. Or a massage. Preferably by someone with pink hair.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo’s pleasant chuckle brought Hoseok’s attention back. “I’m fine, Ki is going to be mad about my clothes though.” Hoseok glanced at Hyunwoo and realized they both had rips or tears on their clothing. Hyunwoo had a few gashes from shoulder to pec as well, nothing life threatening. But his shirt was toast. “He’s going to be more pissed about your baby scratches.” Hoseok teased and Hyunwoo laughed even though a blush appeared on his face. “Report.” Kihyun’s voice came through their communicators now as if he sensed them talking about him. Hyunwoo waved a hand at Hoseok to speak, “It’s dead, we’re both alive.” He replied back. “Wounded?” Kihyun’s voice came through again probably getting a first aid kit at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a few baby scratches nothing serious.” Hoseok saw Hyunwoo wince at his words and he snickered. “Infections are serious, return to base for treatment. I’ll have Hyungwon-ah out there soon.” Kihyun’s serious voice came through and Hoseok glanced at Hyunwoo again. “We should build them armor.” Suddenly Minhyuk’s cheerful voice came through and Hoseok smiled. Hyunwoo finally sat up and winced at his sore body. They’d both be bruised tomorrow. Hoseok’s mind kept wandering back to Hyungwon, “Do you think one of us should stay?” He asked the stoic man beside him, “Hyungwon-ah is used to working alone.” Hyunwoo replied casually as he checked his weapon. “Yeah but it’s pretty uh spooky here.” Hoseok said dumbly and finally Hyunwoo looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like him?” Hyunwoo definitely didn’t beat around the bush. Hoseok laughed lightly and glanced away, “Safety in numbers right?” That was an even dumber response since the threat was taken down and he could tell Hyunwoo didn’t remotely believe him. “You’re a terrible liar.” Hyunwoo stood and teased him which made some of the tension leave Hoseok’s body. “Let’s head back and you can ask Hyungwonnie to accompany him.” Hyunwoo began heading for the half broken front door while Hoseok followed behind him muttering curses. </p><p> </p><p>The drive back felt quicker than when they’d left and Hoseok was grateful for that. He needed some aspirin. Maybe some liquor. The two men rode the elevator in silence and gave each other knowing looks as it announced their arrival with the door sliding open. Kihyun was already standing there with his arms crossed. Orange hair messy on his head from where he combed through it subconsciously with his hands. The oversized sweater he wore made him seem small and cute but the disapproving look was anything but. “Baby scratches my ass.” Kihyun said with a pointed look at Hoseok. He shrugged with a huge grin as they entered the main area. Setting their bags down by the elevator they made their way to two chairs by Kihyun’s giant table.</p><p> </p><p>It was cute watching Kihyun doting on Hyunwoo. Even if it looked like he was mad by his lecturing Hoseok could tell he was touching Hyunwoo gently. The broad shouldered male was sitting obediently in the chair without his shirt on. Responding every now and again to Kihyun’s lecturing. Hoseok chugged from a water bottle while watching the two and feeling envious. Wait envious? He watched as Kihyun leaned closer to Hyunwoo’s claw marks to clean them before he shared a look with the taller male. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Kihyun returned to disinfecting. Hyunwoo watched Kihyun silently and Hoseok scowled. </p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok-ah?” He jumped when someone spoke by him. Turning he noticed Hyungwon standing there with another first aid kit. He motioned at Hoseok, “I’ll patch you up.” The tall male was wearing a long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. His glasses were perched cutely on his face and he smiled at Hoseok. He was the cutest thing ever. Hoseok finally nodded like a moron before quickly pulling his own shirt off. He could see Hyungwon freeze for a moment but he regained his composure and set about removing supplies he needed. “Did they not teach you to dodge?” Hoseok blinked and realized Hyungwon was teasing him. He glared playfully at the taller male who laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“I vote Hoseok never wears a shirt again.” Minhyuk’s voice called out and you could hear a grunt from Jooheon elbowing him. Their bickering voices disappeared as they went back in to their own lair. Hyungwon was gently cleaning scratches on Hoseok’s arm but he quietly chuckled at Minhyuk’s remark. Hoseok studied his face as he worked on the wounds. Drawing his features in his head for his memories. “Why are you staring at me?” Hyungwon’s husky voice muttered as he finished smoothing a bandage on Hoseok’s bicep. “Because you’re handsome.” Hoseok grinned at him, “And my type.” He saw Hyungwon turn red as he coughed once to clear his throat. “It’s harder to work when you do that.” Hyungwon replied and looked almost composed minus the very obvious blush. </p><p> </p><p>“You could knock me out?” Hoseok supplied happily and Hyungwon gave him a look. “You’re built like a brick wall how would I even do that?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he began packing up the medical supplies. “I have a few ideas.” Hoseok said quietly and Hyungwon must have read something in his eyes because his own eyes widened in response. “I should head out to the scene.” Hyungwon mumbled it more to himself now as he moved away from Hoseok. Oh yes the scene! “Do you want me to come with you? It looks like one of those places teenagers get murdered at.” He smiled as he said it and Hyungwon chewed on his bottom lip. “Well...I have to leave now..” Hyungwon looked conflicted and was startled when Hoseok stood suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just grab some new clothes and we can go.” He grinned again at Hyungwon who was staring at him confused. He would of taken it back but he saw the taller male smile as he turned away to gather things he brought from his room. Hoseok felt elated and went to get his stuff. Happy he’d get to spend time with Hyungwon even if the place looked like a nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoseok learns more about his team members, even if he’s confused about Hyungwon now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon refused to take Hoseok’s motorcycle to the scene. His exact words are death trap. Instead they used the SUV the hunters would use to head out there. Hoseok thought it was funny to be completely honest. But Hyungwon had more self preservation. Granted that didn’t seem nearly as strong when he took in the decrepit, old house the gargoyle monster had been lurking in. Hyungwon just shrugged at it when he exited the vehicle as if he was going in to a fancy hotel or something. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon had thrown his long coat over his long sleeved shirt. The skinny jeans were slightly impractical for what he was doing but he’d dealt with worse. His sneakers crunched over things he’d rather never consider as his flashlight beam peered around. He could hear Hoseok behind him stepping just as carefully. Once patched up he had thrown on a t-shirt and jeans under his leather jacket. Hyungwon wondered vaguely how that man didn’t freeze to death. Just thinking of it made Hyungwon shiver. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear if someone in a clown mask pops up it’s every man for himself.” Hoseok muttered behind Hyungwon. He snickered at the comment, Hoseok looked like a badass but apparently he was spooked. “I fear my longer legs will benefit me greatly.” Hyungwon said over his shoulder as he finally found the room Hoseok had mentioned. Well it had been a room. Until the hunters and monster had decided to try out MMA on each other. Hyungwon tested the floor and grimaced when it creaked but he still strolled over to the body. </p><p> </p><p>He dug out his notebook and a pencil to immediately begin scribbling details on it. Hoseok held a flashlight for him and watched the words appearing rapidly. “You know it’s fascinating that these gargoyle creatures look different depending on the region they live in.” Hyungwon spoke while writing and Hoseok studied his side profile while he did. “They adapt to their surroundings, which is why my job is so important.” Hoseok could listen to Hyungwon talk for hours. His voice was steady and calm the entire time he spoke. Confidence oozing when it was about something he was familiar with.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t really know much about all of you.” Hoseok finally spoke as his feet were starting to hurt. He saw Hyungwon’s pencil stop for a second before continuing, “Do you want to know things?” The pink haired male turned to peer through his round glasses at Hoseok. God he was adorable. Hoseok grinned at the tall male, “Yeah I mean we’ll be working together for a long time so..” He saw Hyungwon considering that before he patted the ground beside himself. Hyungwon tucked his legs under himself while Hoseok sat down close to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything specific you’d like to know?” Hyungwon asked as he pocketed his notebook again. Hoseok shook his head. “Hm okay” Hyungwon chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as he considered his words, “Well Changkyun is the youngest on the team and in his field of work. A prodigy I guess? He’s always called away for stuff which is why you rarely see him” Hyungwon looked off somewhere for a moment while thinking, “But he’s really nice.” Hoseok nodded at him and gestured for him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Minhyuk-hyung and Jooheon-ah are together” Hyungwon glanced at Hoseok, “they’ve been together for years, even before being placed with us. Minhyuk-hyung had a younger brother but he was killed but Jooheonnie is an only child” Hyungwon frowned slightly now, “Apparently it was love at first sight when they saw each other.” He smiled at his own words looking as if he became lost in thought. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and smiled at Hoseok apologetically. “Kihyun-ah has been working with the organization since he was in his teens. His uncle introduced him and he excelled at everything apparently” Hyungwon fiddled with his pencil while speaking, “He seems grouchy but I think he just feels pressured.” Hoseok nodded along feeling a weird comfort taking over his body as Hyungwon spoke. It was like a lullaby almost. “Hyunwoo-hyung has been with the organization the longest. He’s known Kihyun-ah the longest as well. I’m sure you can tell they have feelings for one another.” Hyungwon said with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok smiled at that, “Pretty sure everyone can see it.” He teased and Hyungwon laughed. It became silent for a moment as Hoseok studied Hyungwon who seemed lost in thought. “What about you?” Hoseok finally asked and Hyungwon looked startled for a moment. “Me?” Hoseok nodded at his question, “Oh there’s nothing about me you’d find interesting” Hyungwon smiled almost sadly at Hoseok, “I’m an orphan. Every few years the organization finds ‘exceptional kids’ from orphanages” He looked off somewhere while talking again, “They put us through school with them and we live together. I guess it’s ideal because we don’t have anyone else.” He finally shrugged and Hoseok frowned. That didn’t sound like a family atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon must have sensed the mood change because he faced Hoseok more now, “Tell me about you.” Hyungwon’s curious gaze and soft smile made Hoseok actually blush. Thank goodness it was dark in there aside from the flashlight. “What do you want to know?” Hoseok asked and wagged his eyebrows suggestively before laughing, “I’ve done this job for a long time. I move around a lot because I like new challenges” Hoseok picked at his own jeans while speaking casually, “I don’t get along with my family anyways so leaving is easy.” Hoseok looked at Hyungwon now and was almost slightly unnerved to see him studying him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you not get along?” Hyungwon asked softly as if he’d offend Hoseok somehow. Hoseok stared at Hyungwon as if weighing how he’d say it, “I guess because I’m a gay monster hunter?” He laughed almost bitterly at his own choice of words. It was probably more the gay thing but he really didn’t want to venture back down that road right now. Hyungwon looked confused, “Huh? Why would that matter?” He looked perplexed and Hoseok thought that was so innocently adorable. “Probably wanted grandkids.” He joked and saw when Hyungwon connected the dots. “I think that’s silly.” Hoseok heard Hyungwon mutter it and he smiled at the taller male. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon dug out his notebook again before speaking, “I’m sorry. I’ve never had that happen to me, orphan and all” Hyungwon tapped his pencil against his bottom lip thoughtfully, “We didn’t have much time for that anyways, I’ve never really thought about my sexuality” Hoseok blinked a few times and prayed that Hyungwon was at least curious about men, “I seem to prefer the male body at the very least” Hoseok almost cried, “Or maybe it’s just your body type?” Hyungwon looked genuinely curious about his own thoughts and Hoseok wondered if he even considered what he was saying. He spoke so factually that Hoseok found it endearing and definitely not helping his libido.</p><p> </p><p>“What about my body” Hoseok asked quietly and leaned slightly towards the taller male. Whatever Hyungwon had been thinking he clearly forgot where he was because he blinked and his eyes went wide, “Oh that was-I mean I shouldn’t have-“ Hyungwon stumbled over his sentences trying to explain while pushing his glasses up his nose, “Well I mean-you’re fit?” Hoseok could see how red Hyungwon was even in such minimal light. “My muscles? You like them? You can touch them you know.” Hoseok indicated at his bicep before flexing. </p><p> </p><p>He saw Hyungwon’s hand reach for his arm but then his better sense must have kicked in because he pulled it back automatically. “This is uh inappropriate here.” His voice sounded shaky and Hyungwon hated being weak. Hoseok was so tempting though. Hyungwon stood gracefully almost as if he were a dancer. He looked through his notes seeming satisfied by what he wrote. Hoseok stood slowly and watched Hyungwon carefully, “Are you afraid of me?” Hyungwon jumped at Hoseok’s voice before looking at him like Hoseok suddenly sprouted a horn, “Of course not.” Hyungwon almost sounded offended with his answer. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to dispose of the body now so we can go home.” Hyungwon was back to professional mode. Nodding as he spoke as if Hoseok didn’t know the steps involved. He didn’t say it in a condescending way though, if anything it was nerves. Hyungwon turned sharply to head to the SUV to gather supplies making Hoseok follow quickly behind him again. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok was confused. Okay maybe not confused more like frustrated? What was he frustrated at. Hyungwon had clearly zero experience and was easily startled by any intimacy. Hoseok knew part of the frustration was also knowing absolutely nothing about how to even approach Hyungwon. He had a lot of experience. He knew what he wanted and wasn’t shy about it. But that approach didn’t mesh with what he was discovering about Hyungwon. Hoseok groaned loudly and laid his head down on Kihyun’s large table. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel Kihyun’s sharp eyes watching him. If he wanted to question Hoseok he must have decided against it because his typing resumed. Hoseok turned his head while still laying it on the table and stared at Hyunwoo. The broad shouldered male was sitting very close to the orange haired male and Hoseok caught him glancing at Kihyun every few seconds. God they were cute but so obnoxious. He almost wanted to lock them in a room together but he knew Kihyun would murder him once he was freed. </p><p> </p><p>He heard gentle foot steps as Hyungwon padded in to their main living area, he gave Hoseok a small smile before handing Kihyun papers. He murmured something to the orange haired shorter male before quickly leaving back to his room. Hoseok sat there for a moment before standing and stretching. He bid the two other males goodnight before leaving quickly. He saw the light on in Hyungwon’s room still so he knocked gently. </p><p> </p><p>A shuffling and the door opened. Hyungwon blinked behind his glasses, “Hoseok-ah?” Hyungwon looked confused so Hoseok smiled warmly at him. The taller male moved to let Hoseok slip past him. Hoseok plopped down on the edge of the bed as the door was closed and Hyungwon turned to look at him, “Is everything okay?” The taller man spoke quietly, probably because it was late. Hoseok nodded and that seemed to take tension out of Hyungwon’s body. He walked over and sat down near Hoseok with a curious look. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Hoseok finally spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon blinked in confusion, “You didn’t.” He cocked his head to the side and stared quietly at Hoseok still. “With the whole touching thing.” Hoseok figured he should elaborate just in case. Hyungwon had a lot to do so he could be distracted from things that happened earlier. He saw the taller male nodding as if remembering, “I wasn’t uncomfortable.” He shrugged and as if to prove a point he reached out with his long fingers to grip Hoseok’s closest bicep. The silence in the room was deafening as Hoseok glanced down at the hand touching him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry!” Hyungwon’s concerned voice and attempt to pull his hand back made Hoseok’s brain kick in to action. He grabbed the retreating hand and placed it on his chest. Hyungwon stared at his own hand as if it had a mind of it’s own before looking at Hoseok’s face. “I have muscles here too.” He grinned at the now red faced Hyungwon who looked both frightened and even more curious. If that was possible. Hyungwon nodded once as if lost in thought before just the tips of his fingers pushed against Hoseok’s skin. Almost as if confirming that it was true. Hoseok watched him silently and begged for patience. Well begged for his libido to be patient. </p><p> </p><p>When Hyungwon’s hand moved, as if to feel more, Hoseok caught it with his own. Effectively trapping it against his chest, “You should be careful doing that.” He said it calmly enough and Hyungwon looked concerned again, “I’m sorry did I hurt you? I know you got beat up earlier.” Hoseok snorted at Hyungwon’s words. He totally wasn’t beat up it had been a great plan. “I wasn’t beat up” He huffed, “And no you’re not making me uncomfortable” He quickly said seeing as Hyungwon was going to speak, “Actually it’s the opposite, that’s the problem.” Hoseok sighed and released Hyungwon’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel the other male looking at him. “Why is that a problem?” His innocence was endearing but so damn frustrating. “I have to remind myself you don’t know what you’re doing” He saw an offended look on Hyungwon’s face, “So I don’t jump you.” In any other situation watching Hyungwon slowly figuring out what he meant would be amusing but right now it was torturous. Hyungwon muttered something similar to ‘oh’ before regarding Hoseok with his big eyes, “Are you saying you want to have sex with me?” He asked it so matter of factly that Hoseok couldn’t speak for a moment. “Pretty much.” Hoseok felt zero shame and even shrugged as he answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Hyungwon said as if they were discussing the weather, “I’ve never had anyone say that to me. I’m not sure what to say.” He chewed on his bottom lip and Hoseok stared at it hard. “You don’t have to say anything.” Hoseok answered gently before standing. Hyungwon looked troubled while watching Hoseok. “I’m not repulsed by it.” Hyungwon said but looked away. Hoseok smiled now, “Good, go to sleep.” He almost couldn’t get that out and he saw Hyungwon nodding with a confused look still on his features. Hoseok needed to get out of there before he did something he shouldn’t. Well without consent he shouldn’t and he felt like Hyungwon’s brain needed time to figure out what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Hyungwon-ah.” Hoseok murmured and escaped the room to go have a self pity session in his own bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoseok has a weakness; guilt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter, I’ve been fighting a migraine and I needed to do something to scoot their relationship forward xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is a good idea?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok’s voice shook a little as he asked. Truth be told he was very against the whole idea. The idea being Hoseok up in a tree waiting for Hyunwoo to chase their next target under the branch. And then Hoseok was supposed to jump on it like a spider monkey. Really it was an awful plan but Kihyun had come up with it so it had to have merit right? “Well.” Kihyun’s voice came over the communicator in Hoseok’s ear and his eyes widened. “You not being Hyunwoo-hyung was the only reason he mentioned it!” Minhyuk’s voice came through next ridiculously amused. Great. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo was somewhere deeper in the small forest. Hoseok could hear the sound of commotion nearby. They had been dispatched to a fairly rural area near a quaint little village. Apparently some new construction wasn’t being handled well by the older locals. So they thought making offerings to a mountain troll would see the heavens right or something. Problem was the mountain trolls exist and they wake up with enough energy. Hoseok was fine with all of this except for the part that had him in a tree. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mountain trolls have one weak spot depending on the geographical location. The one they were hunting had skin that was tough as any armor. Except for it’s throat. Which is why the thing always had it’s head tucked. And then it just rampaged everywhere. Hoseok’s knees knocked together for a moment as he adjusted his stance. If he landed right he’d be able to expose it’s neck. But his fear of heights was totally not helping. He could hear them getting closer. He couldn’t screw this up! He never screwed up. Hoseok swallowed audibly and hunched forward a little to see better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dark out and the only light was from their flashlights as well as headlamps. Hoseok had to turn his off so he could hide. He had to rely on Hyunwoo’s lights and sound to pull this off. If only his body didn’t feel clammy. Hoseok counted to ten and when he was confident the troll was where it needed to be he dropped. Okay no hesitated actually so when he dropped he ended up landing on it’s head and having to wrap his arms around it’s neck. It’s back to Hoseok’s chest which was not the plan. He felt the air knocked out of him on impact and was pretty sure Hyunwoo cursed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok held on though and watched as Hyunwoo ran around the troll to stop it. Or something. He probably didn’t plan on getting boxed by a rock hard fist in to a tree. Hoseok couldn’t look to see if Hyunwoo was okay he simply did his best to hold on with one arm and his legs to reach his belt. A hand on the handle of a very large, very mystical knife brought the troll to a stop as Hoseok jammed the knife up in to it’s throat. He’d have to thank Changkyun for the knife. Hoseok released his half chokehold to fall on to the ground. He panted loudly from where he was before forcing his legs to move. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stumbled over to where Hyunwoo was laying and gently pushed him to see his face better. “Yeowch there big guy.” Hoseok whispered and studied the swollen, bruised face of Hyunwoo. A split lip and a split eyebrow for sure. Hoseok wearily rubbed a hand on his own face. He had no idea if his back was hurt or just going to be sore in the morning. “Hyunwoo?” Hoseok nudged him gently, “Yah Hyunwoo.” After a few pokes Hyunwoo groaned loudly. “You alive there buddy?” Hoseok asked attempting to tease but it felt bitter on his tongue. Hyunwoo looked like he was frowning but he gave a thumbs up after a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God Kihyun-ah is going to just kill me when he sees you” Hoseok murmured as he helped a wincing Hyunwoo towards their SUV, “I’m-I’m really sorry.” He muttered it as he buckled Hyunwoo in. The other man smiled slightly and waved a hand at him. Hoseok sighed again and returned to the body. He grimaced at it before shaking his head. Clean up and get home. His brain settled on his new mission. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok helped Hyunwoo limp to the elevator with a deep frown on his face. “Kihyun-ah prepare a first aid kit.” Hoseok had deliberately waited until the very last second because the angry squawking that came through was hard on the ears. He gulped as the elevator ascended and shot up a quick prayer. As the door slid open he felt the sheepish grimace appear on his face again as Kihyun stood there. The orange haired male was even more pale than usual and gasped loudly. Hoseok felt hands grabbing at Hyunwoo as Hyungwon appeared to help him ease him to a chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok sat on another chair with a bone weary sigh. Hyungwon looked back and forth with concern on his features. “I messed up.” Hoseok’s voice broke the painful silence. He could see Kihyun’s hands trembling as he pulled things out of the familiar white box. Hoseok felt guilty. So guilty. Hyunwoo was grimacing from the wound disinfectant but he said nothing. “You can’t do everything right all the time.” Minhyuk’s voice spoke up quietly as he walked up to Kihyun while putting gloves on, “I’ll sew him up good.” He said it playfully but his face had a serious edge to it. Hyungwon muttered something but Hoseok zoned out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was probably only twenty minutes or maybe less that Minhyuk of all people had finished sewing a few deep gashes. Hoseok was kind of impressed but also slightly concerned that Minhyuk knew how to do that. He noticed Kihyun’s whole body was tense as he puttered around his table. His sharp eyes glancing at Hyunwoo every few seconds. It made the guilt worse. After making sure Hyunwoo was going to live Hoseok found himself escaping the room to hide in his bed. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon was worried. He was worried about Hyunwoo who seemed to take everything in stride. He was worried about Kihyun who looked like he was going to implode. And he was worried about Hoseok who looked like he was swimming in a sea of guilt. Honestly it was exhausting. Hyungwon helped clean up things for Kihyun as the orange haired male helped Hyunwoo to his room. Minhyuk had muttered something about Jooheon and vanished. That left Hyungwon. Alone. He tapped his finger on the table for a moment. Eyes jumping around while distracting himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumps a mile in the air when Kihyun suddenly reappears. The awkward throat clearing is all he can muster. Kihyun doesn’t speak as he gathers up different papers. Different read outs. It’s almost too quiet. Hyungwon pushes his glasses up with his pointer finger, “Kihyun-ah?” His voice is low but he can see Kihyun flinch. The shorter male breathes in deeply and shudders. Hyungwon knows he’s upset but he’s also the last person to show it. He stays silent and waits. Waits for Kihyun to do something or say something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s...hard” Kihyun finally speaks and his eyes look wet, “Feeling for someone..on the team.” Hyungwon can only nod because his feelings for everyone is only platonic. Right? He nibbled his bottom lip and watched Kihyun. After another few seconds of silence Kihyun wiped at his eyes, “Goodnight Hyungwonnie.” He murmured and disappeared before Hyungwon could think to reply. And he was alone again. He should be used to it by now because it never used to bother him. What changed? He ran a hand through his pink hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon took his glasses off and cleaned them while thinking. Normally he didn’t mind being alone and when he did he had Changkyun to bother. He stood slowly and stretched his long body before his feet took him in the direction of his own room. That was until they stopped outside Hoseok’s door. He had watched the guilt crawl across Hoseok’s face. Was he suffering? Before his brain could fully process the repercussions he knocked. Why did he knock? A shuffling behind the door and it was opened. The room dark but Hoseok obvious from the light in the hallway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stared at one another for a few seconds before Hoseok moved to the side and Hyungwon walked quickly in to the room. The door shut and they were surrounded by darkness. Hyungwon was surprised he didn’t fall in to anything before he found the bed; he crawled in to it quickly. As if on cue the bed dipped again and Hoseok slid under the covers. It was silent for a long moment, the only sounds soft breathing. “Are you okay?” Hyungwon asked while staring at the ceiling. Another soft breath. “Yes.” Hoseok’s quiet answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon glanced in the direction Hoseok was and noticed he was also staring at the ceiling. “It wasn’t your fault, you can’t be perfect.” He murmured and heard Hoseok’s dry chuckle. “Why are you here Hyungwon-ah?” He flinched at the tone but Hyungwon was stubborn as a mule either way. “I’m lonely.” He was stubborn but he whispered his answer. “What do you want from me?” Hoseok’s voice sounded on edge and Hyungwon nibbled his bottom lip again. “Can I sleep in here tonight?” He was surprised he could even ask with the mounting tension. “Yes.” Oh well that was easier than expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt his glasses being taken off and he flinched but didn’t speak. After another moment he felt a warm body closer to his, “Can I-..do you want to-“ Hoseok’s voice was close and made Hyungwon shiver. He scooted closer to Hoseok as if he subconsciously understood and felt his cheeks burn when a heavy arm draped over his waist. This was new. Changkyun cuddled like a barnacle but it felt different with Hoseok. He swallowed and rolled on to his side. After a small hesitation the strong arm pulled him against a solid chest. He felt Hoseok’s forehead rest against his nape. Was he providing comfort for the hunter? Hyungwon wasn’t sure. He felt guilty that his own pain was being soothed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight Wonnie.” Hoseok murmured it and he swore he felt his lips against his skin. Hyungwon relaxed in to the warmth, “Goodnight Hoseok-ah.” Would this be weird in the morning? Probably. But for now Hyungwon was going to embrace the warmth. He would embrace the comfort and hope desperately that he could provide it all back to Hoseok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon woke bright and early. </p><p> </p><p>Which he never did.</p><p> </p><p>He could just feel how early it was even before he cracked open tired eyes. Everything seemed normal. Soft bed? Check. Warm and toasty? Check. So why was he awake? Well he had become painfully aware of something. Not only was he in a different bedroom from his own but there was something hard pressing in to his leg. It took less than a second for Hyungwon to realize not only was Hoseok dead to the world by him but he was also sporting impressive morning wood. The pink haired male swallowed and stared at the ceiling. Was he supposed to wake him up? He side eyed Hoseok who was still fast asleep and decided against it. That would just be embarrassing. At least for the moment he could study the older male. </p><p> </p><p>His cheeks were so squishy looking and his lips plump. Hyungwon felt a blush rushing over his face as he realized how handsome Hoseok was. He especially loved that his ears stuck out cutely and his eyes always looked mischievous whenever he spoke to Hyungwon. His dark hair made his pale skin stand out more as did the dark tattoos peeking from under the blanket Hoseok clutched. The butterfly feeling in his stomach reminded him he needed to get out of the room as fast as possible. He wasn’t prepared to deal with morning wood or sweet smiles. Luckily Hoseok had been exhausted from last night so he was able to carefully peel himself away from the muscular male. He almost cooed at him when he pouted in his sleep. Wait no what was he doing! </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon tried to ignore the strange feelings coursing through his body and very carefully tiptoed out of the bedroom. The rest of the apartment was quiet even as the sun slowly lit up the outside world. Hyungwon padded quietly in to the kitchen and peered through the fridge. He really wanted breakfast. But where the hell was Kihyun? Hyungwon turned and shuffled down the hallway towards Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s rooms, wondering if Kihyun had stayed up late. He tapped a few times on Kihyun’s door before opening it slowly. The room was fairly dark but he could make out the bed which was immaculately made up. No lumps. Hyungwon blinked a few times in confusion before peering over at Hyunwoo’s door. It was no secret the two had feelings for each other but they always danced around it. </p><p> </p><p>He squinted at the door before moving over to it and very, painfully slowly opening it. Just in case it squeaked or something. He held his breath as he peeked in and surveyed the large, slightly cluttered room. He had to rub at his eyes a moment before he realized he was seeing correctly. There snuggled up against a slumbering Hyunwoo was Kihyun. The shorter male was tucked in to Hyunwoo’s chest who had his arm thrown over the smaller man protectively. Hyungwon felt his heart clench at the sight. He stepped back and eased the door shut once more. Chewing on his lip he changed his mind on breakfast and went back to his own room. Eyes glancing at Hoseok’s closed door with a forlorn sort of feeling. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Hyunwoo he was surprisingly called away by a different team for investigations. Their hunters had subdued a werewolf nearby but their own investigator was laid up with the flu. Hyungwon immediately agreed as he suddenly felt the urge to keep busy. Kihyun seemed distracted even as Hyunwoo sat by him munching on breakfast happily. Nothing seemed particularly different but now Hyungwon was noticing subtle differences in their behavior and quite frankly it just left him more of a mess. Hoseok had barely woke up right as Hyungwon had left so he didn’t know if the male even noticed he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon drove the large SUV their team had to a empty warehouse. Why he always seemed dispatched to these places were beyond him. Then again they were usually quite empty at night so perfect for violence he guessed. He shrugged in to his long black jacket as he left the warmth of the car to walk in to the dingy building. Something felt sort of weird to him but he shrugged it off. He sat down a bag of supplies he carried and began setting up portable lights. He needed to get detailed information from the fresh scene and the crappy lighting wouldn’t cut it. He pushed up his round glasses as he flipped through a notebook. Pen scratching over the paper as he strolled around rust colored stains and gouges in the concrete. He heard a beep in his pocket and remembered his ear piece. Squatting down he put the ear piece on while fishing for his measuring tape. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonnie?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon hummed at the sound of Kihyun’s voice in his ear. He found his measuring tape and took measures of any scratches or gouges around him. “Are you at the scene now?” Kihyun asked while he faintly heard tapping keys in the background. “Yeah I should be done soon.” He responded calmly and put his measuring tape back in his bag. It was then he heard it, the sound of something moving. Hyungwon felt his mouth run dry and his pulse picking up. “I think-I think..” Hyungwon began muttering aloud and forced his poor tense leg muscles to turn slightly to peer farther back in the warehouse. “Wonnie? What is it?” Kihyun asked in his ear again. “Maybe he got a papercut?” Minhyuk added cheerfully and he heard Kihyun shush him. “There was two” Hyungwon said while staring at the dark form watching him, “Not one, two.” He felt his palms starting to sweat as his ear piece lit up with multiple confused voices. </p><p> </p><p>“Two? What do you mean two? How do you know, is there another body?!” Kihyun’s voice had gone an octave higher as he asked. “No-no...I’m looking at it.” Hyungwon felt his voice crack as his ear was filled with a barrage of voices yelling different things. However the only one he focused on was Kihyun telling him to run. His long legs were good for something when he launched himself up and broke in to a fast sprint. He could hear claws scrabbling against the smooth cement somewhere behind him as he ran through a door heading in to another part of the warehouse. Hyungwon turned and slammed the door behind himself. He grabbed a chunk of broken metal off the floor and jammed it hard under the bottom of the door, slicing his palm in the process. “Fuck!” He yelped and hugged his hand to himself. “Wonnie! Report! Wonnie?!” Kihyun’s voice all but shrieked in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>He scrambled backwards as soon as something big slammed against the door. “Help me!” Hyungwon whimpered as he continued to scramble back. His back hit a wall and he pulled his knees up to himself. “Where is it?! Where are you?!” Kihyun shouted in his ear. “Side-side room I think-“ He jolted at another bang, “It’s outside the door.” He spoke quickly but knowing Kihyun he heard him. “I’m scared.” Hyungwon whispered it more to the air then his team as he figured they were probably freaking out. “I’m coming.” A warm voice filled his ear next and Hyungwon could have cried by now if he wasn’t already fighting tears. “Hoseok?” His voice cracked but he still managed to utter a name. “Hang on okay?” The warm voice of Hoseok replied and Hyungwon nodded to the air. </p><p> </p><p>He knew there was always a risk. You heard warnings from senior investigators and hunters about the danger of the job. Accidents were possible and sometimes you’d get pulled in to a trap without knowing it. Sometimes scenes weren’t as safe as you thought. But Hyungwon had always trusted his team. Hyunwoo, and now Hoseok, were always careful with their work. They never cleared a scene until they thoroughly went over it before Hyungwon was dispatched. But that wasn’t his team this time was it? The banging got louder and Hyungwon fixed his eyes on the poor door.  “It’ll be in here soon.” He spoke quietly as he looked around himself slowly. “He’s almost there okay Wonnie? Just hold on!” Kihyun’s voice sounded as worried as Hyungwon felt and he tried to chuckle but couldn’t get the sound out. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to die.” Hyungwon was surprised at how even sounding his voice was considering his mind was full of chaos. Fear gripped his chest so tightly it hurt to breathe. “Don’t say that!” Minhyuk shouted in his ear and he could hear the sobs in the male’s voice. He raised his injured hand and looked at it as the banging on the door was becoming background noise. The creaking of the door as it weakened had him glancing at it. “Wonnie?!” Kihyun called his name but he couldn’t respond. The door was starting to splinter from the weight now. “Wonnie!” Minhyuk’s voice screeched through the ear piece as an endless stream of voices began again. Hyungwon hugged his knees again and closed his eyes. What was the point in looking death in the face anyways? No one was here to see if he went down fighting or crying. </p><p> </p><p>He heard the door give in at the same time loud gunshots rang out so steadily they almost scared Hyungwon as much as the werewolf. He plastered himself against the wall having released his knees and stared at the limp body of the murderous creature that was hanging half through the door. It was silent still as grunting became audible before the body was hauled through the door back in to the main warehouse. Hyungwon slowly used the wall to stand up as Hoseok appeared in the giant, broken opening. The hunter had yanked on a black t-shirt and probably the jeans he wore the night before considering how dirty they were. They stared at one another before Hoseok climbed in through the broken door after some intense maneuvering. The muscular male moved quickly to Hyungwon to survey any damage and was surprised when the taller male clung to him suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent save for the harsh, shuddering breathing coming from Hyungwon who shoved his face against the side of Hoseok’s neck. Garbled words came out of the ear piece in Hyungwon’s ear until Hoseok took it out and silenced it. “I got him.” Hoseok said quietly before silencing his own ear piece. He kept his arms wrapped around Hyungwon after reassuring the rest of the team. It was at least 5 minutes after that Hyungwon seemed to shudder one last time before quieting down. “Wonnie?” Hoseok called softly while running his hands up and down the taller male’s back. This time Hyungwon moved back slightly until they were able to see one another. A few seconds of silence once again and Hoseok was taken by surprise when Hyungwon cupped his cheeks softly. </p><p> </p><p>They stared at one another and Hyungwon stepped forward to press his lips against Hoseok’s. The muscular male stiffened for less than a second before his arms immediately wrapped tightly around Hyungwon again. He felt the older male’s lips press back against his  and Hyungwon could have sighed in relief. What was he doing? He wasn’t entirely sure at the moment with all the feelings swimming in his head but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Hoseok must have felt wetness on his cheek as he carefully broke the kiss to grab Hyungwon’s hurt hand. There was an internal debate going on that Hyungwon could see before Hoseok smiled just slightly, “We need to patch this up.” His voice was a murmur and Hyungwon’s cheeks flushed as he nodded. The silence was heavy until Hyungwon peeped himself away from Hoseok and adjuster his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>The tension was exciting for some reason but Hyungwon only had so much experience and wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. So instead of trying all the sudden lustful images in his head he chose to obediently follow Hoseok as they left the room. First aid was more important this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe this is meant to be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon was pretty sure his head was spinning by the time he had returned home with Hoseok. He had obediently clutched a cloth over his hand to stem the bleeding until they could arrive. And then all Hell broke loose. </p><p> </p><p>Okay not really. </p><p> </p><p>But Kihyun was flitting around like a mother hen as soon as Hyungwon came through the door. Hyunwoo had immediately approached them to take Hoseok’s weapons off him. And then it was time to get treated. Hyungwon didn’t want to admit his pain tolerance was bad but now that the adrenaline was wearing off he was freaking out. A warm hand enveloped his good one and he peeked at Hoseok from under his messy pink hair. Kihyun cleaned up his hand before Minhyuk took over. Hyungwon still wanted to know how Minhyuk knew such things as stitching people up but he figured he’d ask another day. A few shots to his palm from a needle that Minhyuk carried along with the kit and he quickly set to work. It didn’t take long for the wound to be neatly stitched and bandaged.</p><p> </p><p>Jooheon has laid his head on Hyungwon’s knee with a huge pout on his face as his boyfriend worked. Hyungwon felt kind of guilty by how devastated the other male looked even though he didn’t go looking for a damn werewolf. So he gave Jooheon a soft smile and the other boy pouted some more but the sadness in his eyes had eased up slightly. Once he was bandaged he checked over his hand because he could just feel everyone staring at him. “Wonnie” Kihyun’s voice surprised him, “I’m so sorry.” He peered up from his hand to see how devastated the other male was. His mind blanked out. Kihyun was their backbone but now he just looked so tired. Hyunwoo laid a reassuring hand on Kihyun’s shoulder now, “I’m going to head to bed” Kihyun finally spoke again, “I have a very angry phone call to make in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>They watched silently as their leader made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Silence reigned and Hyunwoo offered a concerned smile to Hyungwon before excusing himself quietly. They watched as Hyunwoo made his way down the same hallway and enter Kihyun’s room quietly. They exchanged knowing smirks at one another before Minhyuk began cleaning everything up with the help of Jooheon and Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon wandered off to his own room. Stepping inside he was immediately comforted by the smell of books. Old books. He sighed and tried to not picture what had happened. However the scene replayed in his head over and over that he didn’t realize someone had knocked on his door until they did it again. “Come in!” He called out as he began sorting books on his desk. The door opened and shut just quickly causing him to look over. Hoseok stood leaning against it studying him. He wasn’t sure what the expression was on his face so Hyungwon cleared his throat, “Is something wrong?” He asked carefully. The older male sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon should have seen that coming. He slowly thumbed through a book older than himself and contemplated his answer. He could say it was just adrenaline from the moment. Gratitude? But nothing really fit. He just wanted too. And apparently being almost mauled to death spurred on his brave side. “I’m sorry for not asking you.” Hyungwon tried carefully and Hoseok snorted in amusement. “I asked why you did it but I wasn’t complaining” Hoseok moved across the room now, “Why did you?” Hyungwon shut the book fully as he faced Hoseok. The male was just a little shorter than him but he took up so much space by presence alone. He swallowed before answering, “Because I wanted too.” It was silent again. They stared at each other as if confused on what the next move should even be. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon was genuine in being confused. He had no experience and honestly he was surprised he even landed the kiss in the right area. So his face flamed red as soon as strong hands brushed along his jaw to grip it. Hoseok lips were on his so fast he couldn’t comprehend what they were doing until Hoseok nipped at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Just slightly. He backed up with Hoseok’s weight pressing against him as the older male’s tongue swept in to his mouth like he wanted to claim him. Hyungwon bumped in to his own bed and fell backward. Hoseok followed him down. Palms on either side of Hyungwon’s head as he lowered his face down to press his lips against the others. Hyungwon gasped in to the kiss and felt Hoseok’s tongue dart in once more. There was a warmth in his belly and Hyungwon managed to move his head, “Wait-wait I don’t know how!” He spoke the words in a rush. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok leaned up a little and regarded him thoughtfully, “Do you want to learn?” His voice was deeper when he was aroused that much was obvious. “Ye-yes.” Hyungwon whispered even though his heart felt like it would burst at any second. “I’ll teach you.” Hoseok whispered back before he ducked his head down and claimed Hyungwon’s lips once more. He gasped against the older male’s lips again but followed along with every movement he felt confident in mimicking. They were both breathing hard as Hyungwon picked up on kissing faster than expected. His tongue swept around Hoseok’s as skillfully as if he’d been doing it for years. Hyungwon’s hands trembled as he finally began brushing them down Hoseok’s back and arms. Exploring the muscles and squeezing them. Hoseok released his mouth and went after his neck. Kissing down it and nipping on the skin making Hyungwon shudder from the sensation. He knew he was sporting an erection even before Hoseok rolled his hips gently. Hyungwon’s fingers dug in to Hoseok’s shoulders and finally the older male had mercy. He raised up enough to brush his lips over Hyungwon’s nose. “Can I sleep here tonight?” Hoseok murmured quietly. Hyungwon bit his lip before looking at him with curiosity, “Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoseok gets a glimpse of something Hyungwon has apparently had to deal with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had plans for awhile to throw in an obsessive mentor-like guy from Hyungwon’s schooling days because why not &lt;~&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the werewolf incident the next few weeks weren’t nearly as chaotic. Though comparing it to almost dying made that sound ridiculous. Kihyun had kept good on his promise to chew the other team out. They all had watched in a petrified silence as Kihyun made good use of his powerful voice. What was even more amusing was the fact he was hammering away at emails to higher ups. Needless to say Kihyun was pissed. And very protective. They received gifts in apology from the corporation but after that it was back to regular routines. Kihyun had actually been a little surprised the higher ups had reacted so kindly. But if he had questions he kept them to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok and Hyungwon had a weird sort of dance going on. Hoseok periodically slept in Hyungwon’s room. And maybe they kissed a little. But it never moved farther than that. On one end Hyungwon was kind of glad because he was inexperienced and really didn’t want to embarrass himself. On the other side he was just a little disappointed because honestly Hyungwon wasn’t about to make such a serious first move. But he appreciated the snuggles he’d get sometimes. Minhyuk and Jooheon wagged their eyebrows at him whenever he’d exit his room but they’d kept the lewd jokes mostly to themselves, mostly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun came back to the anarchy after a long work trip and slept an entire day. He had a male visitor at one point but a Kihyun assured them it was innocent. Even if he did side eye them a few times. Hyungwon found himself one early morning with a load of things to go over. He was cataloging things while Hoseok sat at their large table beside him. He was munching on cereal and watching Hyungwon scribbling down in books. Every now and again a loud clang would sound from a back room inhabited by their weapon techs which would make Kihyun wince. Completely normal. As Hyungwon turned a page a sound echoed through the building announcing someone coming up. They all blinked at one another and waited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun stood with his arms crossed while Hyunwoo peered impassively at the elevator doors. They dinged and opened revealing a male in his late thirties. He was tall, Korean, with black hair and sharp eyes. His suit hugged his body nicely and he was pretty handsome looking by most standards. Kihyun raised an eyebrow as the man stepped in and Hyungwon looked up. “Teacher?” Hyungwon’s husky voice made everyone look at him then back at the man. The male broke out in a grin, “Hyungwon! My star pupil! I’m glad you’re okay.” He quickly crossed the room as Hyungwon stood to clasp their hands together.  Hyungwon blinked and nodded slightly, “I’m perfectly fine Teacher.” He said with a pleasant smile as the male beamed at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok’s dark eyes were watching them with displeasure written all over his face. Clearly everyone picked up on the weird vibe from the guy. “Excuse me? You taught Hyungwonnie?” Kihyun’s voice spoke up interrupting the two males. The older male had released Hyungwon’s hands before looking at Kihyun with a polite smile, “Yes I taught him everything he knows” He says while nodding, “He excelled honestly. I offered him a position with me but he was determined for field work.” The man waved a hand as if the whole thing was ridiculous. Kihyun’s mouth thinned but he kept quiet. “There’s so much to learn with field work.” Hyungwon replied quietly and looked down when the man glanced at him. “How rude I didn’t introduce myself” The man declared, “I am Kim Beom-soo” He bowed at all the males, “I worked in the school Hyungwon attended.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Hyungwon is a great asset” Kihyun was the first to speak, “I am Yoo Kihyun; I run this mad house.” He gestured around them and chuckled. “Will you be staying for lunch Teacher?” Hyungwon asked and Beom-soo looked at him with a bright smile. “Actually I wanted to take you out to lunch! It’s the least I could do after such a horrible event.” The male patted Hyungwon’s arm softly and Kihyun’s brow raised once more as Hoseok’s eyes narrowed now. “Oh? Well if you would like too-“ Hyungwon slowly replied and the man smirked. “Of course for you Hyungwon lunch is nothing” He kept that enthusiastic look, “I have some new books for you as well. Let’s go.” Hyungwon opened his mouth but was immediately shuffled away by the man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok had started rising from his seat but Hyunwoo’s gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. The three of them watched Hyungwon who stood in the elevator as the older male spoke animatedly. Once the doors closed Kihyun had started scowling hard. “Is it just me or is he way too nice?” The orange hair male grumbled. Hoseok glanced at Hyunwoo then at Kihyun, “What like he likes Wonnie?” Hoseok asked. “He seems to be rather...fond of him.” Hyunwoo finally spoke up from beside Hoseok. “I’ve never heard of any “teachers” coming all the way in to the city to check on an old pupil.” Kihyun said in an irritated tone as he looked back at his computer screen. Hoseok groaned now, “Should we have stopped him?” He finally said as his face showed how unamused he was. “We can’t risk offending him.” Was Hyunwoo’s reply as he went to stand by Kihyun. With a grumble Hoseok put his cereal bowl in the sink having lost his appetite. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon returned home two hours later carrying books in his arms. He looked tired but smiled at Hyunwoo who waved at him. As if having spider senses Hoseok appeared in the room from his own bedroom. He eyed Hyungwon before moving over to ease the books out of his arms. Hyungwon looked happy about that as his rubbed his sore arms. “Did you have a nice time?” Hoseok asked with a raised brow. “The food was good.” Hyungwon replied back politely. He led Hoseok down the hall to his room and indicated at his desk on where to put the books. “Your teacher seems..nice.” Hoseok spoke again after thumping the books down on the desk. Hyungwon removed ran a hand through his soft pink hair with a hum. “Yes I suppose.” He finally answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok was staring now and Hyungwon sat on his bed with a relieved sigh. “What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked as he plopped down beside the tall male. Hyungwon fiddled with his shirt a second before looking at Hoseok with a smile, “Nothing! Teacher wants me to work at his sub-unit moving nearby” Hyungwon spoke with a sigh now, “I told him I liked where I am and he seemed upset with me.” Hoseok narrowed his eyes as he watched Hyungwon, “Want me to talk to him?” He asked before flexing a bicep. Hyungwon’s eyes went round and he looked somewhere else with a cough. “Not necessary!” Hoseok looked far too amused by the blush on Hyungwon’s face. “Hyungwonnie I hope you don’t mind me saying” Hoseok had went from playful to serious, “But I think your Teacher may like you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon blinked like an owl before chuckling, “He likes all his students of course.” He waved a hand at Hoseok casually. “I meant he likes you more than a student.” Hoseok tried again. It was silent for a moment as Hyungwon looked slowly at Hoseok before looking at the ground. His fingers played with his jeans as he sat there in silence. “Are you okay?” Hoseok’s soft voice made Hyungwon flinch and he tried to smile at him but it was more of a grimace. “I know he seems to...favor me” Hyungwon replied, “He’s indicated as much.” The room had fallen in to a tense silence now as Hyungwon pulled at his fingers in distraction. “He what?” The tone of Hoseok’s voice had the pink haired male looking at him in alarm. “Did he come on to you?” The strong set of Hoseok’s jaw made Hyungwon gulp. “No-no he just implied-“ He managed to reply before Hoseok raised a hand at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like him and I don’t trust him.” Hoseok said after a moment of picking his thoughts. “Something about him makes me want to punch him.” He punched a fist in to his palm and Hyungwon smiled small. “You’d tell me if he tried something?” Hyungwon glanced at Hoseok with a brow raised. “You don’t have to worry-“ “Wonnie.” Hoseok interrupted Hyungwon’s attempts to reassure him. In a fluid motion he managed to climb in to Hyungwon’s lap and push him backwards on his own bed. The pink haired male burned red as he stared up at Hoseok. “You’d tell me?” Hoseok asked again as he placed his palms on either side of Hyungwon’s head. His throat was painfully dry now at how close Hoseok’s face was to his own. “Ye-yes.” Hyungwon managed to stutter out an answer after an awkward silence. Hoseok’s bright smile made Hyungwon blush even more and he cleared his throat at the fact Hoseok was still on top of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok smiled down at him one more time before leaning down. His lips pressed against Hyungwon’s plump lips softly at first then harder. Hyungwon gasped lowly before bringing his hands up to hold on to Hoseok’s arms. Their lips and tongues fought for dominance for quite some time. Both enjoying the chance to be close to one another. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoseok can I ask you something?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo’s voice spoke up from the darkness around them. The two men walked softly in the dark together heading towards a trap they’d set up. They received a late night call for assistance for another rogue lycan. Apparently the team hunting it had lost it. Hoseok had whined for a few seconds after Hyunwoo had shaken him awake. But they both had begrudgingly donned their weapons while Kihyun went over the area with them. The rest of the apartment had been completely silent as the other men were all asleep. The last thing they had seen as the elevator doors closed was Kihyun standing in front of screens with his arms crossed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now they wandered around an industrial park picking their steps cautiously. Their ear pieces were silenced just in case and they both had a different gun in their hand. “What is it?” Hoseok whispered back as they peered around the corner of a large shipping container. Hyunwoo raised night vision binoculars to his eyes while looking around and Hoseok waited patiently for a signal. “Are you sleeping with Wonnie?” Hyunwoo’s voice asking it casually made Hoseok make an offended noise in his throat before he was elbowed by the other man. “Shhhh.” Hyunwoo whispered and Hoseok bowed his head slightly even if he didn’t see it. They moved smoothly around the container and kept walking. Every now and again they’d hear noises somewhere around them but had yet to see anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Hoseok asked as they finally rounded a corner to see a large creature tangled up in silver chains. Some had barbs on them courtesy of Minhyuk and Jooheon. The two men moved closer while Hyunwoo dug in to his pocket. He pulled out a little black flashlight now that emitted a black light instead of a regular LED light. “Is it the right one?” Hoseok asked as Hyunwoo shined the light on the struggling creature. Hoseok could see marks light up on it that he wasn’t able to see with his own flashlight. “They managed to get a tracer round on him, not your average one obviously.” Hyunwoo sounded slightly amused before sighing. “I mean are you having sex with Wonnie” Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok with his usual stoic expression as he loaded a silver bullet in his gun, “Ki is really protective over him. Says he’s naive.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok snorted in amusement at Hyunwoo’s words as he shined his regular flashlight on the blood soaked creature. “No more little old ladies for this guy.” Hoseok muttered as Hyunwoo’s gun went off. The struggling stopped abruptly and the two men waited before Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo again. “He’s not naive he’s just inexperienced” He replied but realized how that sounded, “No we aren’t having sex.” He replied hastily as Hyunwoo had been staring hard at him. “Do you want too?” Hyunwoo asked as he holstered his weapon. Hoseok eyes him, “You offering?” He teased only to get pinched hard from Hyunwoo. He whined while rubbing the spot and glaring at Hyunwoo. “I’m attracted to him.” Hoseok spoke again once Hyunwoo finished relaying coordinates to Kihyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood there in silence while Hyunwoo seemed to be studying the muscular, tattooed male. “The other team will be here for disposal” Hyunwoo said, “They can handle the paperwork.” He smiled at Hoseok who felt relief finally flood his chest. He’d been nervous when Hyunwoo started asking questions. Of course he was honest with his answers but reading the other male was impossible still. He knew that Kihyun and Hyunwoo were protective of Hyungwon even if they’ve never verbally confirmed it before. Hoseok figured it would be safer to find entertainment outside of their team yet every night as he drifted off his thoughts would be filled with pink hair and plump lips. He was almost embarrassed at his hard he was crushing. As if sensing his anxiety Hyunwoo patted Hoseok gently on the shoulder. “Just...be careful.” Was all the male said before Kihyun’s voice came through the ear piece chattering away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>